narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Kapitel 618 Diskussion
Na Holla, auf einmal sind es doch die Hokage, die hier beschworen werden. Ist mir zwar noch ein bisschen rätselhaft, warum gerade die 4 als diejenigen gelten sollen, die alles wissen, aber vermutlich liegt das nur daran, dass Sasukes Horizont im Bezug auf Wissen ziemlich begrenzt ist... Wie dem auch sei - das erste Kapitel ohne Naruto seit langem. Zwei Fakten störten mich bei diesem Kapitel ein wenig - es ist irgendwie all zu leicht gebannte Seelen mittels Shinigami zurück zu holen. Alles was es braucht ist eine Maske. Hm, bisschen unzufriedenstellend. Aber ok. Und zweitens - die Großeinstellung von Sasuke auf nem Pfeiler um Konoha zu bewundern, also gleiches, wie es auch schon Naruto machte, als er nach seinem Training mit Jiraya wieder zurück kam, und dabei der Schriftzug "This Place ... has changed quite a lot", da konnte ich nur denken - "ähm, nö". Dafür dass dieses Dorf vor gar nicht all zu langer Zeit (in dieser Welt dort.. hier sinds nun schon gut 3 Jahre...) komplett zerstört war, sah es doch schon so gut wie wieder hergestellt aus. Irgendwie dämlich. Als im Eisenreich Sasuke nachgestellt wurde lagen überall noch Holzstapel rum. Zu der Zeit wurde auch der Krieg ausgerufen. Seit dem ist Krieg. Wer hat dieses Dorf gebaut? Die Hainzelmännchen? Na wie dem auch sei, es war mal wieder der Uchiha - Schrein. Allerdings muss mir mal noch einer erklären was der Unterschied zwischen einer Tatami Matte und einem riesigen bemalten und behauenem Felsklotz ist. Scheine fehlgedacht zu haben, in dem ich es immer für zwei unterschiedliche Dinge hielt...?!? Grüße Fukusâku (Diskussion) 07:14, 30. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Naja es soll auch noch "normale" Menschen geben, die zwar keine Ninja sind aber trotzdem in der Lage ein Haus zu bauen ;) möglicherweise hat ja Konohamaru seine Schattendoppelgänger eingesetzt...von dem hat man bis auch noch so gar nichts gesehen ;) : Hm, schon klar. Ich habe auch schon mal einen Nagel in ein Brett geschlagen oder Erde mit nem Spaten ausgehoben ohne dabei auf Mokuton oder Doton - Elemente zurückgegriffen zu haben, aber mal ehrlich - ohne diesen kleinen Special-Effects macht das doch gar keinen Spaß mehr. :-P : Ok, ernsthaft, stimmt schon, dass nicht alles diesen klassischen übermenschlichen Befähigungen bedarf, aber dafür dass in dieser Welt wirklich nicht all zu vel Zeit vergangen sein kann sieht das ganze nicht provisorisch genug aus. Das ist ein Dorf, wie es sich über einige Jahrzehnte hinweg hätte entwickeln können.... ich finde diesen Aspekt des Neuaufbaus nach einer kompletten Zerstörung einfach nicht augenscheinlich genug. Aber watt sulls - wenn Sasuke den Unterschied erkennt ist dem ganze ja genüge getan. (Randbemerkung: Witzig im übrigen dass du auch erst davon sprichst es braucht nicht immer abnormale sondern es geht auch mal mit normalen Menschen, nur um direkt darauf zu überlegen, ob das ganze nicht ein paar Schattendoppelgänger eines jugendlichen Vollpfostens gezimmert haben könnten... :-P ) Grüße Fukusâku (Diskussion) 07:31, 30. Jan. 2013 (UTC) @ Fukusâku aber anscheint muss eine bestimmte Maske sein und nicht irgend eine. zu dem Felsklotz es kann sein das dieser erst später dort platziert wurde damit nicht gleich jeder da runter gehen kann da der Felsklotz ja ein Siegel besitz. Lol vor Oro ist auch nix sicher, nicht einmal ein Shinigami. Aber was ist mit Oro los? Er ist die ganze Zeit so hilfsbereit. Ich bin übrigens der meinung das dieser Riesenstein unter der matte in einer art keller befunden haben kann, so als doppelte sicherung. BM : Das wäre jetzt schon ein bisschen ineffizient von mir, wenn ich in der 617 Diskusskon behaupte, dass gewisse Inkonsistenz in einer Geschichte durchaus vorkommen kann, und ausgerechnet jetzt anfange rumzulamentieren, dass es so aber nicht geht ... dennoch. Dieser Stein widerspricht ein bisschen meiner Vorstellung, da es auch ein Bild gibt, wo man ganz gut sieht, dass die Treppe wirklich unter einer Tatamimatte anfängt. hier beginnt sie unter einem echten Klotz und so zerschossen das Umfeld auch aussieht - ich glaube nicht, dass da eine ganze Treppe rückstandslos verschwindet. Na ja, aber was solls. Oro ist auf jeden Fall schon ein Kautz. Es könnte gut sein, dass er das ganze nur für seine versiegelten Arme gemacht hat. Ist auf jeden Fall ein guter Grund, würde ich sagen. Zu töten ist die Schlange ja ohnehin nicht, er wird also von nun an ein neues und glückliches Lebenskapitel beginnen, nachdem er endlich wieder nach Dingen greifen kann, die auch wirklich vorhanden sind... ;-) Grüße Fukusâku (Diskussion) 07:46, 30. Jan. 2013 (UTC) : Das Kapitel isssst ENDGEIL!! ich freue mich schon aufs nächste! *-* Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 08:20, 30. Jan. 2013 (UTC) es wundert mich eher wie aus Sasuke plötzlich 6 weiße Zetsus kommen und Oro nur 4 benötigt. zu dem Shiki Fuujin noch es hätte mich schon überrascht wenn man die versiegelten Seelen nicht nochmal benutzen könnte. : Sehr unwahrscheinlich dass da zwei Zetsus "überflüssig" wären - schon allein weil man sieht, dass sie verwendet werden. Oro wird sich doch nicht hier an Ort und stelle vom Shiginami meucheln lassen. Suigetsu hält seinem Zetsu den Mund auf und Oro schlüpft dort mit einem seiner Schlangenkörper rein und der zetsu unter Juugo sieht auch auf einmal aus wie Oro. Ich denke diese beiden sind seine Versicherung am Leben zu bleiben, selbst wenn durch das Shiki Fuujin Chakra von Oro gebunden und versiegelt wird. Dass auch partielle Versiegelungen möglich sind haben wir ja nun schon oft genug erlebt und gesehen. Eine Frage kommt nun aber auch auf - mit Minato wurden 50% vom KyuubiChakra versiegelt. Ist das jetzt auch wieder da? Und wenn ja - wo? In Minato oder einfach so wieder beim Kyuubi...?! Grüße Fukusâku (Diskussion) 09:21, 30. Jan. 2013 (UTC) : es wäre so episch wenn sich einer dieser kage doch noch aus dem edo tensei (wie madara) berfreien könnte und dann gegen ihn kämpft!!!! Aber anderaseits hätten sie das schon im kampf gegen oro machen können? oder vllt doch der 4te kage? ein spezielles antiverseigelungsjutsu^^ :: Ich wuerde es vor allem dem 3. Hokage zutrauen, dass er diese Technik beherrscht. Er war ein Meister aller jutsus, Edo Tensei duerfte ihm wohl bekannt sein (er war immerhin ein Schueler von Tobirama). Interessante Wendung: wie Itachi schon sagte, jedes Jutsu kann geschlagen werden. Und der Krieg liess es wohl nicht zu, die Maske zu bewachen. Gutes Kapitel! TeeTS (Diskussion) 10:05, 30. Jan. 2013 (UTC) vielleicht braucht man die Maske um Shiki Fuujin richtig zu benutzen und so das man sein leben nicht mehr opfern muss. @Fukusâku nicht beide Zetsu's werden zu Orochimaru nur der auf den Suigetsu hockt, den anderen absorbiert Juugo einfach oder lutscht ihn aus. Der 2.Hokage, der das Siegel von Edo Tensei kennt, sollte jetzt eigentlich auch in der Lage sein, sich vom Siegel zu lösen, oder nicht? Und jetzt wissen wir wahrscheinlich auch, wie Madara wohl besiegt wird, oder? Ich würd mal gern sein Gesicht sehen, wenn er den Mann sieht, der als einziger in der Lage ist, ihn zu besiegen.^^ Dann wird er wohl nicht mehr die ganze Zeit mit seinen gefaltenen Armen da cool rumstehen. Das mit dem Nakano-Schrein war auch zeimlich klar. Und SO können die also die Kontrolle über den Krieg gewinnen...[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 10:42, 30. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Interessant wird nun sein inwiefern die Hokages am Krieg wirklich aktiv teilnehmen oder ob die Jungs einfach nur Sasuke die Wahrheit über die Gründung Konohas und Madara erzählen...?! Vor allem wenn sie kämpfen wird man hoffentlich endlich sehen wie stark der 1.Hokage wirklich war und nicht wie bei der ersten "Wiederbelebung" ;) Ich bin wirklich mal gespannt wie Kishi es drehen wird, dass sich nicht sämtliche Hokage gegen Orochimaru wenden. Die einzige mir denkbare Möglichkeit besteht wohl darin, dass Orochimaru ihnen wieder ein Messer in den Hinterkopf rammt. Damit dürften sie dann aber viel zu schwach sein um irgendetwas im Krieg bewirken zu können. Die andere Frage ist dann aber wie viel sie, so kontrolliert, von der Geschichte preisgeben können, die Sasuke interessiert. Falls sie aber ihr volles Potential haben und sich nicht augenblicklich gegen Orochimaru wenden dann sollte Kishi eine gute Erklärung parat haben, warum nicht. Wenn Madara in der Lage war sich zu befreien dann steht es für mich außer Frage, dass sowohl der erste als auch der zweite Hokage dazu in der Lage sind. Ich denke im Übrigen nicht dass der erste Hokage eine nennenswerte Chance gegen Madara hätte. Das letzte Duell war knapp und irgendwie wollte Madara auch verlieren, aber jetzt hat er sowohl sämtliche Fähigkeiten des ersten Hokage als auch das Rinnegan. Damit sollte er kaum gegen den unveränderten Ersten verlieren können. Desweiteren frage ich mich über was Sasuke eigentlich Bescheid wissen will...über Madara und Tobi oder über die Sache mit dem Uchiha Clan, letzteres oder? Mfg Tobi95.208.116.38 15:51, 30. Jan. 2013 (UTC) aber eins muss mann zugeben, Kishi schafft es immer wieder Spannung aufzubauen, da mal ein Kompliment von mir Soweit ich gesehen habe sind da eh menschen in konoha ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 16:32, 30. Jan. 2013 (UTC) wieso sagt ihr immer das Madara sich selber aus Edo befreit hätte? so wie ich das sehe hat er einfach nur glück gehabt. Er wurde von Muu beschwore, zwar durch die Kontrolle von Kabuto, aber trotzdem von Muu. Um Madara wie die anderen Edos zu "löschen", sag ich jetzt mal so, müsste nicht Kabuto das Jutzu auflösen sondern Muu. das tat er aber nicht, da er ja durch das Auflösen von Edo durch Kabuto selber aufgelöst wurde. somit ist das hinfällig das er sich befreit hätte. :FALSCH: Muu hat damit überhaupt nichts zu tun, da hast du was mißverstanden. Muu hat das Jutsu nicht ausgeführt, sondern Kabuto, zwar durch Muu, aber da dieser unter der Kontrolle von Kabuto stand, was es Kabuto. Kabuto benutzt im Krieg öfters seine schon wiederbelbten Marionetten um andere zubeschwören, doch hat Kabuto diese schon vorher beschworen gehabt und diese (so auch Muu) haben sie nur an den speziellen Ort erscheinen lassen. Alle Edo-Zombies die im Kireg beschworen wurden, wurden also auch von Kabuto beschworen und waren unter seiner Kontrolle. Da Kabuto nun besiegt wurde und Itachi diesen gezwungen hat das Jutsu aufzulösen, hätte auch Madara wieder verschwinden müssen. Dieser kannte aber das Edo Tensei und wenn jemand wiederbelebtes das Jutsu kennt, kann er sich quasi "selber beschören" was Madara getan hat und somit ist er jetzt komplett frei und unter niemandes kontrolle. [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 16:57, 30. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Somit hätte auf jeden Fall der 2.Hokage die Möglichkeit,dass Jutsu aufzulösen und wenn der kleine Bruder das Jutsu kennt dann doch wohl auch der große Bruder?! Wäre ja denkbar,dass die beiden das Jutsu zusammen entwickelt haben. Somit könnten die beiden Brüder nun dann wohl zusammen gegen Madara kämpfen und zu 2.hätten sie vllt eine Chance gegen ihn. Denke aber,dass es erstmal zu sehr vielen Flashbacks kommen wird bevor der Krieg wirklich weitergeht ;) Ob sich Madara nun wirklich selbst beschworen hat, wage ich zu bezweifeln. Gesagt hat er nur, dass er weiß, wie man sich aus dem Jutsu beffreit. Da Edo Tensei in erster Linie eine Beschwörung ist, die wie alle anderen Kuchiyose-Jutsus auf einem Vertrag beruht, der eine Einigkeit beider Seiten voraussetzt, können die Toten nur beschworen werden, wenn sie das selbst auch wollen, und verschwinden auch nur auf diesem Wege wieder. Von Itachi haben wir erfahren, dass der Anwender seine Toten mit einem Genjutsu kontrolliert, um den Schritt mit der Einigung zu überspringen und sie das tun zu lassen, was er will. Madara schien von diesem Genjutsu nur in geringem Maße betroffen gewesen zu sein. Wahrscheinlich hat er nur ein Jutsu angewandt, welches die Kontrolle dieses Genjutsus bricht, wodurch er nicht mehr gezwungen war, sich aufzulösen. Dem könnte man nun entgegenhalten, dass Itachi die Kontrolle ja auch gebrochen hat. Ich glaube aber, dass Itachi gar nicht weiterleben wollte. Immerhin hat er seine Aufgabe erledigt und sein Erbe (das er von Shisui bekommen hat) an Naruto weiter gegeben. :In welchem Kapitel wird das denn so erklärt? Das habe ich in der Form noch nie gehört. Werden die Toten nicht viel mehr gegen ihren Willen zurückgeholt und sind schlicht dem Beschwörer untergeordnet...es sei denn sie finden ein Schlupfloch, wie Itachi, welches die Kontrolle überschreibt oder sie kennen die Auflösungsformel, wie Madara? Ich denke nicht dass diese Kontrolle ein normales Genjutsu ist. Immerhin müsste die Person ja erst beschworen werden bevor sie kontrolliert werden kann. Nach deiner Aussage müsste das aber bereits vor dem Beschwören geschehen und zu dem Zeitpunkt ist die Person ja im Jenseits. Mfg Tobi--95.208.116.38 18:22, 30. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Wie ist das eigentlich mit Orochimarus Armen zu verstehen? Jetzt hat er gesagt, er hat die Macht seiner Arme zurückerlangt und kann nun Edo Tensei wieder einsetzen. Sarutobi hatte seine Arme doch versiegelt mit den Worten, dass er nie wieder Jutsus einsetzen könne. Die beiden Aussagen passen zueinander. Aber dafür hat Orochimaru zwischenzeitlich ziemlich viele Jutsus eingesetzt ... Besonders im Kampf gegen Naruto. Wenn er für seine Schlangen-Sachen schon keine Fingerzeichen braucht - für seine drei Tore hat er definitiv welche verwendet. Hat da jemand eine Erklärung? --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 17:48, 30. Jan. 2013 (UTC) was für ein Kapitel ! Alle 4 Kage, selbst Narutos Vater bor wird das geil ! Naruto sieht seinen Vater wieder (höchst warsch.) und Madara und Harshirama treffen sich auch, man hab ich nen bock auf die Nächsten Kapitel, wuuujaaa ! LG Düse Erst mal zu Madera: Edo Tensei wurde von Kabuto, und erstmal NUR Kabuto eingesetzt. Zumindest laut MR und MF (Kapitel 558) setzte Muu nicht "Edo Tensei" sondern "Kuchiose no Jutsu" ein, was zeigt das Madera theoretisch mit den anderen edo tensei sich auflösen hätte müssen. Und da er dies ja auch kurzzeitig tat, denke ich sehr wohl das er edo tensei einsetzte, den nur befreien bringt nichts wenn du schon dabei bist dich aufzulösen! @Shiromaru: das mit Orochimarus Händen ist ein sehr interessanter Punkt. Ich denke er konnte, dank körpertausch, Kabutos Medizin usw., seine Hände zumindest wieder eingeschränkt nutzen aber erst jetzt wieder vollständig. Zu dem problem mit dem siegelstein hab ich mal ne andere Theorie: was wenn der Siegelstein die ganze zeit vorhanden war, den Eingang jedoch nicht versiegelte, quasi unter der benachbarten matte war und erst mit Zerstörung des Schreins rüberglitt??? Und noch ein letzter Punkt: Was wenn Sasuke jetzt das Rinnegan bekommt? die Vorraussetzungen wären vorhanden: EMS und die passenden Gene durch den zetzu und Hashirama... DANN könnte er sogar den stein vollständig entziffern (und wir erfahren vl auch endlich was draufsteht ;)) Das war es soweit von mir. Grüße Phinto--78.43.41.31 19:29, 30. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Also mich hat das jetzt überrascht, dass man die versiegelten Seelen so einfach "entsiegeln" kann. Oro hat ja nicht nur seine Hände/Arme "entsiegelt" , sondern auch die Seelen der Hokage und den vielen anderen die irgendwann mal versiegelt wurden. Und dann das mit der Maske, irgendwie find ich das zu einfach, warum ist da vorher keiner drauf gekommen? Und weshalb sind die im Nakano Schreien? Das hätten die doch auch woanders machen können, oder??--Rikudou.sennin91 (Diskussion) 19:49, 30. Jan. 2013 (UTC) eine sache wunder mich ich kann verstehen warum Oro den 1. und 2. Hokage wiederbelebente. wegen der Sache Senju vs. Uchiha und Gründung Konoha´s. aber ich verstehen nicht was dann der 3. und 4. Hokage damit zu tun haben. weil was könnten die wiesen was für Sasuke von intresse sei. ich fänd es zwar auch cool wen Minato nochmal Naruto treffen könnte(falls Kishi dies beabsichtig) aber ich fänd es ein wenig merkwürdig wenn Minato dann auf die Idee kommt und Naruto auch noch das ihn im versiegelte Kyuubi-chakra geben würde. Na, die Steintafel im Nakano-Schrein wurde ja gezeigt. Sie wird also noch eine Bedeutung haben. Und "so einfach" hat Orochimaru ja die Seelen nicht entsiegelt. Den Totengott zu beschwören und ihm mit Gewalt die gefressenen Seelen zu rauben, klingt nicht wirklich wie etwas, das jeder kann. Außerdem wäre jeder andere auch gestorben, nur nicht Orochimaru, der sich im letzten Moment aus dem Körper befreit hat, den der Shinigami mitgenommen hat. Den dritten und den vierten Hokage wiederzubeleben macht insofern Sinn, als die beiden entscheidend dazu beigetragen haben, dass die Uchiha ausgerottet wurden. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 22:08, 30. Jan. 2013 (UTC) also... ich hab jetzt nicht die kommentare gelesen (sind zuviele ^^), daher weiß ich nicht, ob das hier schon erwähnt/erklärt wurde. wie auch immer, aeris auf ihrem ramen-chan blog hat mir die augen geöffnet, was ich eigentlich selber hätte sehen sollen ^^: orochimaru setzt in diesem kapitel quasi das umgekehrte shiki fuujin ein. auf der rolle steht in japanisch geschrieben "shiki fuujin kai". kai bedeutet soviel wie auflösen, befreien. es gibt etliche jutsus, die entgegengesetzte wirkungen haben, z.B "gogyou fuu'in" und "gogyou '''kai'in" - also eines entsprechend zum versiegeln, das andere zum entsiegeln; oder auch "houja 'fuu'in" und "houja "'kai'in". und es gibt auch weitere jutsus. so ist es auch hier mit shiki fuujin. es ist quasi ein anderes jutsu, etwas wobei man die seelen vom totengott zurückholen kann. dafür - für dieses jutsu - wird halt diese maske gebraucht, beim normalen shiki fuujin wird ja keine benötigt, hier gehört es aber dazu, wie es auf der rolle steht. durch dieses umgekehrtes jutsu schlitzt sich der totengott halt selber auf, aber der anwender wird dabei eben auch aufgeschlitzt, also wahrscheinlich ebenfalls als opfer. nur ist unser oro ja so'n fuchs, dem macht so ein schlitz nichts aus, der spuckt sich einfach wieder aus. :) so, das war auch alles, was ich zu diesem unverständlich dargestelltem - eigentlich anderem - shiki fuujin sagen und erklären wollte. gruß, '''Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 22:19, 30. Jan. 2013 (UTC) bin bisher auch der Meinung, dass bis auf den 4. Hokage, durchaus Daseinsberechtigungen vorhanden sind. Nur eben Minato - was spielt der schon für eine große Rolle in der ganzen Sache?! Alles was er weiß müsste auch der 3. Hokage wissen und erlebt haben. Zudem wurde der UchihaClan vernichtet, als Minato schon längst versiegelt war. Es gibt keinen wirklichen Grund Minato zu rufen. Es sei denn man zieht mal die mögliche Storyentwicklung in Betracht. Da ergibt Minato schon Sinn, da er ja durchaus Einfluss auf Naruto und vielleicht auch Obito ausüben kann. Oder auf Kakashi. Aber warum sollte das Sasuke wollen? Und noch etwas - weiß Sasuke überhaupt was im Krieg gerade so los ist? Er hat zwar Tobi schon ohne Maske gesehen, aber hat er nicht auch da noch geglaubt, es wäre Madara? Woher sollen die nun also erzählen können, was es mit Madara Obito und dem Juubi auf sich hat? Vermutung: Der Krieg spielt hier an der Stelle wirklich überhaupt keine Rolle. Die 4 Hokage wurden zum Teekränzchen heraufbeschworen. Alles was danach als Kampfhandlungen folgen kann, ist vermutlich nicht wirklich vorgesehen. Zumindest bisher nicht. Grüße --Fukusâku (Diskussion) 23:24, 30. Jan. 2013 (UTC) fall Minato nur wegen Naruto und Obito da ist hoffe ich mal das Kishi noch etwas mehr daraus macht. ich glaub auch nicht das Oro den 4 Kagen eine Schriftroll implantier weil dann könnte es Oro ja so drehen das die 4 dem Sasuke auch eine lügen Story erzählen die er dann glauben könnte. wir wissen ja noch garnicht worum es wirklich geht, also könnte es ja auch durchaus sein das die kage ganz freiwilig plaudern oder sogar kämpfen. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 13:16, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Das wäre ja wirklich ein Ding, wenn die Kage nicht gegen Madara kämpfen. Das kann ich mir echt überhaupt nicht vorstellen. Das wäre ja sowas von Fail, wenn sich Kishi extra die Mühe macht, einen Weg zu finden, die da alle wieder rauszuholen, und dann sind sie nur zum Quatschen da. Dann hätte es nämlich auch ein Jutsu getan, mit dem man mit den Versiegelten Kontakt aufnehmen könnte. Ich glaube, dass die Kage jetzt wieder einen Körper haben, ist Absicht. Insbesondere wäre es absolut unlogisch, wenn Minato wieder da ist, sich aber nicht mit Naruto trifft. Genauso ist es unvorstellbar, dass keine Begegnung von Hashirama und Madara zustandekommt. Das wäre verschenktes Potential und so was macht Kishi eigentlich nicht. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 15:51, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) @Fukusâku Mich würde auch interessieren, was mit dem Kyuubi Chakra geschehen ist, vielleicht braucht Naruto es, um "vollständiger Jinchuuriki" zu werden und dann eine noch höhere Jinchuuriki Form ausbildet, als die, die er momentan benutzt. Es ist jedoch einfach sinnvoll von Orochimaru alle Hokage mit dem Edo Tensei zu binden, schließlich hat man nicht alle Tage eine solche Gelegenheit, denn wenn man ehrlich ist, sind alle Hokage, außer Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen, stärker als Orochimaru. Ich denke primär möchte Sasuke eine Antwort auf seine Existenz- bzw. Schaffenskrise finden. Dass er seinen Bruder Itachi rächten wollte, war VOR der Begegnung mit ihm. Denn selbst als Itachi wiedergeboren worden ist, hat dieser, selbstlos wie er ist, zunächst an Konoha und Sasuke gedacht und alles in seiner Macht stehende getan, um diese beiden Dinge zu schützen. DAS hat bestimmt einen Sinneswandel oder zumindest hat das Sasuke zum Nachdenken gebracht: Mein Bruder Itachi denkt selbst in so einer Situation und trotz allem, was geschehen ist, an das Dorf und an mich. Deswegen möchte er die Frage beantwortet bekommen, von denen, die alles wissen: "Wie hat das alles begonnen ?" Er möchte von Shodai Hokage Senju Hashirama persönlich hören, wie der Hasszyklus und die Verfeindung der beiden Clans, namentlich Senju und Uchiha, angefangen hat. Denn dies hat unmittelbare Auswirkung auf die heutige Geschichte. Da Sasuke denkt, dass Madara selbst noch lebt, möchte er von seinem Gegner, den er so geschätzt und respektiert hat, seine Ansicht hören. Die beiden Söhne des Rikudou Sennin kann er aufgrund der langen Zeitspanne nicht mehr befragen. Außerdem gibt es noch einen gewichtigen Grund, warum der Shodai Hokage gebraucht wird: Er und Madara haben schließlich Konoha-Gakure gegründet, das Dorf, für das Itachi sich geopfert hat. Zum Dasein vom Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato: Wie gesagt ist es sinnvoll für Orochimaru, diesen zu beschwören, evtl. um Techniken zu erlernen. Zum Anderen kann er selbst Uchiha Obito etwas entgegensetzen, schließlich ist er nach wie vor dessen ehemaliger Sensei und hat ihn, wenn auch Obito bei dem ersten Kampf viel jünger, nicht so viele Techniken beherrscht hat und nicht ansatzweise über die Kampferfahrung von Minato verfügt hat, bezwungen. Von diesem Kapitel kann ich nur sagen, dass wohl keiner von uns damit gerechnet hat und dieses wirklich ein Highlight ist. Einfach toll, dass die Hashirama und Tobirama wieder da sind. Allerdings halte ich Minatos Rückkehr für ein kleines bisschen, ja "falsch", anders kann man es nicht sagen. Schließlich hat er sich schon Naruto verabschiedet, als er ihm mit der Unterdrückung des Kyuubi geholfen hat. Aber wie gesagt, trotzdem einfach nur geil, dass die Hokage wieder da sind :D --Ozzay (Diskussion) 15:56, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Schon mal daran gedacht das Minato Sasuke die Wahrheit von tobis angriff auf Konoha vor 16 jahren erzählen könnte. Den Sasuke weiß nur die Version von Tobi. Wie kommen manche drauf dass die andere hälfte des Kyuubi-Chakras im Shiki Fuujin ist ? Hier: naruto-1442354.jpg Minato sagt ganz deutlich dass das Chakra zu groß/viel ist um es mit seiner letzten Kraft ganz zu versiegeln, und dass er die andere hälfte in sich versiegelt. Das heißt Minato müsste Naruto sehen und selber seinen Körper bewegen um ihm die andere hälfte des Chakras zu geben... Ich glaub Minato wird befreit sich entweder selber, oder wird befreit, und wenn das geschieht geht er auf das Schlachtfeld und redet mit Obito. Dann am Ende oder so gibt er Naruto die andere Hälfte des Chakras.. M.sabzehi (Diskussion) 17:42, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) So ich hab hier paar mal gelesen, dass manche nicht verstehen, warum die Hokage die sein sollen, die alles wissen oder warum nicht jemand anderes wiederbelebt wurde usw. Ich berichte hier mal meine Sicht bzw. warum die Hokae als diejenigen, die alles wissen gelungen sind: 1.Hokage: Er ward er der gegen Madara gekämpft hat, Zetsu und vieles mehr basiert auf ihn, er ist der Inbegriff vom Willen des Feuers, also der Mentalität die auch Itachi usw gelebt wurde... 2.Hokage: Er hat das Edo Tensei erfunden 0.o Falls es einen Weg gibt Madara durch eine Lücke des Edo Tensei, obwohl Madara frei ist, zu besiegen, dann kennt er sie ! Außerdem kennt er bestimmt als Erfinder des Edo Tensei, die Fingerzeichen, die einen befreien und damit kann er sich und die anderen Kage erstmal von einem "der sie kontrolliert", falls so jemand (Oro) wirklich vorhanden ist und dies tut, lösen. 3.Hokage: Er hat das mit Itachi mit gekriegt, er kann Sasuke seine Sicht der damaligen Geschehnisse erzählen und ihn bekehren ! 4.Hokage: Er hat gegen Tobi gekämpft und ist Narutos Dad ... muss man da mehr sagen ? Er kann Sasuke aufklären über den Angriff von Tobi usw. Deshalb finde ich es wirklich durchdacht und auch wirklich mies klasse, dass Kishi das so aufgelöst hat!-- PSPMAN 18:20, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) aber was bringt das eigendlich wenn Naruto noch mehr Kyuubi-Chakra bekommt er hat doch schon genug Chakra vom Kyuubi. soll er dann nochmal so ahnlich aus sehen wie der Rikudou Sennin od soll dann alle den er jetzt das Kyuubi-Chakra gegeben hat nun genaus aussehen wie er mit Chakramantel und so. zu 4. Hokage es reicht einfach nicht das Naruto´s Vater ist und Obtio´s Sensei war da muss mehr kommen. Das chakra vom kyuubi ist wie schon gesagt gespalten und er kämpft mit halber Kraft. Ich denk wenn Naruto den anderen Teil bekommt, erhält seine Endform dann noch rotes Fell und ist auch der Kyuubi nicht nur Chakra. Wahrscheinlich wächst er dann noch. das wäre aber tierisch lahm wen Naruto auch noch das Chakra bekommt und sich nur in das normal Kyuubi verwandelt. ich find es so wie es jetzt ist mit der Silhouette des Kyuubi um Naruto viel cooler als wen Naruto in sich das normal Kyuubi mit Fell verwandelt. @M.sabzehi: also meiner Kenntnis nach heißt "along with myself" zusammen mit mir, nicht in mir. D.h. das das Kuubi chakra theoretisch noch versiegelt ist. Kann mir aber auch vorstellen, das Orochimaru nicht steuern konnte wessen Seele er befreite, sondern vielmehr Sämtliche darin gefangenen Seelen befreite, und damit auch das kuubi chakra. Was ich da im Zusammenhang noch interessant fände wäre die Auswirkungen dadurch auf das juubi. Ich meine nämlich das das juubi noch nicht perfekt ist, und wahrscheinlich auch nicht wird, da nur ein teil des nötigen chakras von den 8- und 9- schwänzigen kam. und da ja vom 8schwänzigen (hab den Namen vergessen xD) schon bestätigt wurde das kurama das mächtigste aller bijuu ist wäre ein Kampf von naruto in "vollendeter" kuubi form doch sehr interessant. Und wenn ich des richtig verstand, hatte minato ja damals das chakra kuramas in ying und Yang aufgespalten, wie es sich also auswirken würde wenn beide sich wieder vereinen wird bestimmt auch interessant. MfG Phinto --78.43.41.15 22:59, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Wer wissen will, was nach dem Krieg geschieht, sollte dieses Interview lesen: http://germannaruto.eu/kishimoto-interview/ Recht informativ und ein Schmunzeln blieb mir nicht verwehrt xD Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 23:56, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Da es mal wieder keiner so genau weiß ist das jetzt natürlich auch nur eine Vermutung, aber da auch die Versiegelung des 1. und 2. Hokage sowie den Armen von Oro durch den Sandaime Hokage auf absolut gleiche Art und Weise verlief ist anzunehmen, dass das KyuubiChakra nicht IN Minato versiegelt ist, sondern im Shiki Fujin. Wenn dem allerdings so wäre, dann wäre auch schon klar, dass dieses Chakra nicht aus dem Shiki Fujin herausgekommen ist. Man sieht ja recht deutlich nur 5 Chakrablasen rausquellen, welche ja bereits eindeutig definierte Besitzer haben. Ein PowerUp für Naruto wäre also von der Seite her nicht möglich. Theoretisch. Allerdings denke ich nicht, dass sich Kishi diese Gelegenheit entgehen lässt. Autoren spielen ja doch sehr gern mit dem Thema der Wiederholung - alles was einmal war, wird auch einstmals wieder sein. Kurama in seiner jetzigen Form ist nicht perfekt, ich denke also, dass es da noch zu einer Rehabilitierung kommen wird. Aber reicht das schon aus? Es war mal die Rede von einer exponentiellen Steigerung der Kräfte der Bijuu. Wenn dem so wäre, dann würden 9 gemeinsame vollständige Bijuu nur ein Quentchen schwächer sein als das 10. (Veranschaulichung mittels binärcode: 2^10 = 1024, 2^1 +2^2 + 2^3+...+ 2^9= 1022) Da aber 7 Bijuu und ein bisschen von den 8. und 9. im Juubi vorhanden sind, sollte die Rechnung etwas anders aussehen. 2^8 + 2^9 = 768. Dahingegen sollte das Juubi nicht exakt 1024 haben, da Nr. 8 und 9 nicht perfekt eingespeist wurden. Kurama hingegen kann auch nicht voll gezählt werden. Bleibt also ein geschätztes 600 zu 900 Verhältnis... Diese Zahlenspielchen ist jetzt natürlich nicht ganz authentisch, da überhaupt nicht gesagt ist, dass beim Juubi genau diese Gesetzmäßigkeit wirklich eintritt, aber wenn, dann ist die Powerlücke zwischen den beiden Seiten gar nicht mal so enorm groß. Bleibt also die Lücke zwischen Obito + Madara vs. die Allianz. Das könnte man jetzt schön weiterrechnen, glaube ich, aber im Endeffekt will ich nur auf eines hinaus - dramaturgisch gesehen kann es sich Kishi noch nicht erlauben das Juubi über den Jordan zu schicken. Selbst wenn Kurama jetzt vollständig werden würde, das kommt einfach nicht günstig in der Geschichte. Die 4 Hokage sollten also wirklich in den Kampf mit eingreifen. Aber da stellt sich wieder die Frage, wie stellen die das an? Oro und Sasuke haben eigentlich überhaupt kein Interesse an diesem Krieg - zumindest bisher. Oro verfolgt vermutlich Pläne für einen eigenen Krieg, da er immer gern erwähnt, dass es nicht sein Krieg ist. Sasuke hingegen interessiert sich nur für seine Sandburg (Konoha), die er gern kleinlatschen möchte. Was mit dem restlichen Strand gerade passiert ist ihm eigentlich egal, so lange es keine Flut gibt, die vor ihm über die Sandburg herfällt. Was muss also geschehen, damit Sasuke Interesse daran entwickelt in den Krieg einzugreifen? Ein Kampf gegen Naruto? Also unter dem Motto - ich geh da jetzt hin um diesen Sack zu schützen, damit ich ihn selbst platt machen kann!? Glaub ich weniger, dieses gesteigerte Interesse am Besiegen von Naruto ist nicht wirklich vorhanden. Aus meiner Sicht wahrscheinlicher wäre es, dass es die Hokage schaffen Sasukes Hass für Madara zu entfachen - was ein bisschen paradox klingt, da Madara so ziemlich die größte Standarde des UchihaClans überhaupt ist... dennoch, wenn, dann könnte ich mir vorstellen dass Sasuke gegen Madara vorgehen möchte. Der Knabe war schon immer gut in die Hand zu beißen, die ihn Fütterte (ok, zugegeben, das war ja eigentlich Obito, aber das war ja sozusagen ein Madarastellvertreter...) So, jetzt hab ich ganz schön viel Stuss zusammengebraut. Komme ich mal so langsam zu einem Ende - Ich stimme dem zu, dass die Kage nicht nur zum Teekränzchen beschworn wurden - aus Sicht der möglichen Geschichtenentwicklung. Aus Sicht der handelnden Charaktere wurden sie allerdings nicht vorsätzlich zum Kämpfen beschworen! Das kann sich jedoch auf Grund der kommenden Gespräche noch ändern. Das Juubi wird von der Allianz nicht bezwungen, zumindest nicht, wenn Madara endlich mal mit seinen Dehnungsübungen anfängt... Die Allianz überhaupt ist ein ziemlich überflüssiger Haufen von Zielscheiben. Da werden vermutlich noch ein paar Charaktere einen Blick ins Jenseits werfen dürfen (TopListe der Anwärter: Hinata bzw. Sakura sowie Kakashi). Alles weitere wäre noch gewagtere Spekulation als bisher überhaupt, das lass ich also erstmal bleiben. Grüße --Fukusâku (Diskussion) 03:23, 1. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Ich glaube nicht, dass Sasuke Madara verehrt. Kein Uchiha aus Konoha tut das. Sonst hätten sie ihn nicht verbannt. Er mag als der stärkste Uchiha gelten, aber das macht ihn nicht zum Vorbild. Außerdem halte ich das für klug von Orochimaru, alle Kage zu beschwören. Denn wenn er wirklich nur alle Seelen gleichzeitig befreien konnte, dann kann ja nun auch jeder andere die Kage beschwören, der Edo Tensei kann. Und da Orochimaru weiß, dass Tobi Edo Tensei beherrscht, nachdem Kabuto es ihm gezeigt hat, wäre er leichtsinnig, ihm diese Waffe in die Hand zu geben. Darüber hinaus glaube ich gar nicht so wirklich, dass Orochimaru die Kage kontrollieren will - demzufolge werden die sich auch nicht widersetzen wollen. Außerdem hat Orochimaru nun alle Informationen von Kabuto, sodass er auch alle Erfahrungen von ihm übernommen hat und demzufolge wahrscheinlich Edo Tensei genauso gut beherrscht oder sogar noch besser. Dass sich die Kage so wie Madara befreien, glaube ich daher nicht. Aber vielleicht ist es auch gar nicht nötig, weil er ihnen freie Hand lässt, zu tun, was sie wollen, solange sie ihn nicht angreifen. Vielleicht sind sie ihm tatsächlich ein bisschen dankbar, dass er ihnen diese Gelegenheit gibt, Konoha noch mal zu retten. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 09:16, 1. Feb. 2013 (UTC) wenn die Kage sich mit Sasuke unterhalten wird bestimmt jetzt erstmal ein längerer Flashback folgen. :Das schon, aber vermutlich wird der nicht so langweilig wie der von Obito. Außerdem geht es dann ja auch irgendwann weiter. Und das ist das Spannende! --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 21:13, 1. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Meint ihr Izuna wird auch noch eine Rolle spielen. Immerhin ist er nur in zwei Flashbacks zusehen. Gut möglich. Immerhin wissen wir immernoch nicht, welche der Storys über Madara und Izuna nun wahr ist. Vielleicht ist auch keine der beiden Geschichten wahr und beide haben mehr oder weniger gelogen(Wobei ich bei Itachi mehr von fehlendem Wissen ausgehe) Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 17:48, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ich glaube nicht das Kishi einfach so 6 Zetzus genommen hat, denn eigentlich braucht Oro ja nur 5. Deshalb denke ich das Izunas Grab hier beim Uchiha Schrein liegt und Oro sich dann DNA nimmt um Izuna wiederzubeleben. Kabuto hat gesagt dass er die DNA nicht finden konnte und warum konnte er sie nicht finden? Natürlich weil nur Uchihas wissen wie man den Eingang zum Schrein öffnet. Nur eine kleine Vermutung von mir warum sie beim Uchiha Schrein sind. aber das sich die DNA von Izuna so lange halten soll bezweifel ich sehr. vielleicht holt er auch kushina zurück? Ich glaube nicht das DNA "veraltern" kann. Dann hätte Kabuto Madara auch nicht wiederbeleben können. Madara ist doch viel viel später gestorben als Izuna. Das hast du Recht aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher dass noch etwas von seiner Leiche übrig ist auch wenn es nur staub von seinen Knochen ist. Und warum sollte Kabuto nach seiner DNA suchen wenn sie doch gar nicht mehr vorhanden ist? Also wenn man das ganze etwas wissenschaftlich aufziehen möchte, dann muss man schon mal erwähnen, dass DNA nicht unendlich lange währt. Es gibt eine Halbwertszeit für DNA-Stränge, die allerdings doch recht lang ist (so um die 500Jahre, glaube ich). Warum Kushina zurückgeholt werden soll ... hm, ich vermute dieser Beitrag wurde nur unter dem Aspekt verfasst, dass es eine Familienzusammenführung geben soll?! Der Gedanke mit Izunas Grab ist mir allerdings recht sympathisch - ich würde es unglaublich witzig finden, wenn die Steintafel nichts anderes wäre als ein Grabstein ("Und hier liegt nun in blindem Frieden, von deinem Augen offenhaltendem Bruder innig geliebt, Izuna Uchiha. Mögen deine Augenlider für immer geschlossen bleiben....") ... na ja, ist es aber wohl leider nicht. Grüße --Fukusâku (Diskussion) 12:18, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Stimmt schon, aber Kushina mit ihren Ketten und Versiegelungsjutsus könnte hier sehr gut helfen. Die Steintafel könnte doch auch die Grabstätte des älteren Bruders oder Rikodou Sennin sein. @Fukusâku: Das mit dem Grabstein wär jetzt aber mind = blown! Größter Troll von Kishimoto ever. So bescheuert ist das aber nun auch wieder nicht. @Poster über mir: Warum nur das des älteren Bruders? Vermutlich ist diese Tafel der Wegweiser zu Rikoudo Sennins Grab oder gar das Grab selbst? *Akte X Musik pfeif* Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 15:10, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) orochimaru hat die DNA von hashirama, der so ca alt ist wie madara und izuna ist der jüngere brüder von madara also wieso sollte es seine dna nicht mehr geben. Und nur so noch ne frage die nicht dazu passt: weiß man eigentlich was die fähigkeit von madaras sharingan ist? ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 17:03, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Das mit Izuna hat mich auf eine Theorie gebracht. Ich glaube das jemand noch wiederbelebt wird ein uchiha vlt izuna wie ihr es sagt weil, ich glaube das oro schon seit langer zeit versucht in den uchiha schrein zu kommen. Er wollte Sasukes körper eigentlich nur wegen dem sharingan. er hatte es bei itachi auch versucht ist aber gescheitert. Vlt ist das auch ein grund warum oro sasuke hiflt. Ich glaube er weiß was sich da befindet (oder was man tun kann oder wenn wiederbeleben) und er will es für sich. Ich weiß ich habe es schlecht erklärt xD aber kann es so in der art sein? was wenn izunas grab wirklich da unten ist? durch tobis erzählung sah man ja das er in einen sarg gesteckt wurde also hätte kabuto die dna gefunden wenn er am normalen friedhof wäre. ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 17:44, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Oro wollte doch das Sharingan weil es ein starkes Dou-Jutsu ist und nicht um an Izuma DNA zu kommen. @ShisuiTobi Das ist ein sehr interessanter Ansatz. Vielleicht möchte Orochimaru sein Fushi Tensei bei einem durch Edo Tensei wiederbelebten allmächtigen Shinobi, wie z. B. auf den Shodai Hokage selbst oder aber auch auf Uchiha Izuna, falls Orochimaru seine DNA findet, wirken. Fragt sich bloß ob das möglich ist. Ich denke eher nicht, denn durch Edo Tensei wird im Grunde genommen schon die Seele eines Verstorbenen in einen Wirtskörper gebannt, wobei der Originalkörper des Wiederbelebten durch Erde wiederhergestellt wird. Deswegen denke ich nicht, dass Orochimaru seine Seele in einen solchen toten, nachgebildeten Körper transferieren kann, in dem schon eine andere mächtige Seele haust. Wie man bei Uchiha Sasuke gesehen hat, ist Orochimaru bei Anwendung des Fushi Tenseis bei Sasuke gescheitert, da er ihn überlistet hat und sein Wille stärker gewesen ist. Dass Orochimaru den Willen des Shodai Hokage oder aber auch der übrigen Hokage bezwingen könnte, halte ich für ausgeschlossen. (Dass Orochimaru in den Körper vom Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen gelangen möchte, halte ich für unwahrscheinlich, da er ihn im Grunde genommen besiegt hat und er ein solches Risiko nicht eingehen würde, nachdem er seine Arme wiedererlangt hat). --Ozzay (Diskussion) 20:08, 4. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Bisher deutet vieles darauf hin, dass das Fushi Tensei von Orochimaru eine Kombination aus einem starken Gen-jutsu um das Ziel zu paralysieren und einem Nin-jutsu um den Koerper zu assimilieren ist. Er paralysiert das Ziel mit einem Genjutsu und krabbelt dann in seiner Schlangenform in den Koerper des Ziels hinein um mit diesem dann zu verschmelzen und die Kontrolle zu uebernehmen. Sasuke hat damals das Genjutsu mit einem eigenen Genjutsu gekontert und Orochimaru, nachdem dieser in seinen Koerper gekrabbelt war, wahrscheinlich assimiliert (seine Zellen und sein Chakra durch dieses Genjutsu kontrolliert). Das ist schon ziemlich abgefahrener Scheiss aber irgendwie noch nachvollziehbar. Da die Koerper von Edo-Tensei Zombies keine Lebendigen Koerper sind, kann Orochimaru mit diesen auch nicht verschmelzen - sie bestehen ja quasi nur aus Staub und Erde. TeeTS (Diskussion) 00:58, 5. Feb. 2013 (UTC) wenn Orochimaru mit ihnen verscmelzen könnte, dann aber nur mit dem ersten, weil ja das mokouton besitzt